1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording clock signal generating apparatus in an information-recording device for recording information in a recording medium and a method for the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally groove track wobble is provided on a DVD-R (Digital Versatile Disk-Recordable) and address pit called Land Pre-pit is formed between the groove tracks. An information-recording device for recording information in a recording medium as described above records a sync-pattern for the information to be recorded so that the sync-pattern is synchronous to a Pre-pit signal detected from the Land Pre-pit. Namely the information-recording device corrects a phase of a clock signal used for recording so that the Pre-pit signal is located at a center of a sync-information for 14T included in the sync-frame. Since the correction is extremely precise, the information-recording device is required to use not only a wobble signal but also the pre-pit signal for correcting a phase of the clock signal. In the high precision correction as described above, the timing for detecting of the pre-pit signal is very important.
When a defect caused by, for instance, a dust or a flaw on a surface of the recording medium, the pre-pit signal may erroneously be detected due to the defect. In this case, since the pre-pit signal erroneously detected is corrected to be located at the center of the sync-information for 14T, therefore the clock signal can be disordered as one example of the problems.